Love story at the school
by theprue
Summary: it's sat from chosen spike is stil alive or not dust :-9 sweet is back! tara is still with willow ayna is alive suck at summery .mucicall.maby some M later
1. New school

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, spike and Anya was in the same old auto camber they had been in fighting glory they had now closet "hell mouth" once and for all Sunnydale was now just a hole in the ground. When they had closet it spike had given up his immortality and was now just a super strong human, willow had found out that she wasn't a strong witch but a strong goodness, Dawn had found out her power was that she knew things or could see things other's

Did not and she could talk to animals,and to make it all better they had no were to go!

When Dawn suddenly said "turn left in about a mile there will be a place where we can stay for the night" her eyes turned black when she did it was kind of her magic her voice was cold as ice when she talked like that Buffy and the others hated it except Anya she said it reminded her of her "demon days". They had divided in some time now and finally spike turned left the was now in front of a BIG house on a sight there was standing "Hope school for girls".

There was girls envy were, they got out of the camping-wagon,

A girl took Dawns arm" hey you must be viola the new girl? I'm Katrina please just call me Kat I'm your roomy and I'll be your guide, the rolls are first no use of magic in classes…" Kat was cut off by willow "first of all the girl's name is Dawn secondly I's this a magic school?"

"Well... But all of all of you have to be ether demon, vampire, witch or some other being to see the school" she said "no wait let me" she took of her gloves and took her hand if frond of dawns head and said, Dawn Helena Summers, seventeen years old, best friends kit lee and Antonio who you have a…, you ARE the key, and have very strong magical powers and a sister who is the slayer.

She said. After rending them all she showed them the heat master's office. When they got there they saw the last woman they excepted


	2. First song, old friends

I own nothing

Britney spears- do something

* * *

"Faith!" Buffy said

"B and the gang "faith said back and started to sing!

"do you feel this?  
i know you feel this  
are you ready?  
i dont think so"

She looked at Buffy as she said this

"somebody give me my truck  
so i can ride on the clouds  
so i can turn up the bass like  
somebody pass my guitar  
so i can look like a star  
and spend this cash like-"

they just look at her

"what you gonna do when the crowd goes ayo?  
why you standing on the wall?  
music`s startin everywhere  
so why dont you just move along?"

she walked over to Buffy as she sang that

" i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

i see you looking at me  
like i got what you need  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

now you're all in my grill  
cause i say what i feel  
only rock to whats real  
never gonna bumpbump  
but i cant do that with you  
only here with my crew  
you can roll if you can  
don`t be a punk punk

what you gonna do when the crowd goes ayo?  
why you standing on the wall?  
music`s startin everywhere  
so why dont you just move along?

i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

i see you looking at me  
like i got what you need  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

nananananananananana

uh huh

nanananannnannanana

uh huh

i see you looking over here  
can`t you tell i`m having fun?  
if you know like i know  
you would stop staring at us  
and get your own space  
and do something!

i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?

i see you looking at me  
like i got what you need  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?  
i see you looking at me  
like i`m some kinda of freak  
get up outta your seat  
why don`t you do somethin`?  
do somethin`  
ow!  
why don`t you do something"

she sang at last" O.M.G what just happen did I… just sing that !?"

re write if you want more

14-one day

10- two days

Love Carolina


End file.
